¿Aún Existe Amor?
by Exe.SCC
Summary: ¿Aún sientes lo que sentías por mi?, si es así, ¿Porque no contestas mis cartas o mis llamadas? Esta historia toma lugar luego de los acontecimientos en "La Carta Sellada". Espero les agrade. Futuro Lemon. -En Progreso-. No olviden sus Reviews!.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Aun Existe Amor?**

Hola a todos! No, no habia muerto, es solo que tuve unos pequeños problemitas con la historia: "Nunca me Cansare de Mostrarte Cuanto te Amo", por lo cual he decidido eliminarla, y si es posible en un futuro retomarla con una trama un tanto mas definida. En esta ocasion os traigo esta historia, que probablemente constara solamente de 5 Capitulos, Espero la disfruten.

**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, pertenece a sus grandes creadoras, las CLAMP.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Posibilidades.**

Una fría tarde de invierno, una dulce jovencita de ojos verdes, tan puros como esmeraldas, se encuentra observando el horizonte desde la ventana de su habitación.

Su mirada estaba completamente perdida, a simple vista, se apreciaba como si intentara divisar algo a las lejanías, pero en realidad, su mente no estaba ahí en ese momento. Estaba recordando lo sucedido unos meses atrás, cuando tuvo que decirle adiós a la persona más importante de su vida…

_**Flash Back.**_

La joven se encontraba en un aeropuerto, junto a su amado, Syaoran Li, para quien había llegado la hora de regresar a su hogar. Sakura en realidad no lo podía creer, al fin había tenido el valor suficiente para darle la respuesta que el tanto deseaba escuchar, y mostrarle sus sentimientos al igual que él lo había hecho tiempo atrás. Al fin, se podría decir que ellos tenían una relación estable, y ahora, debían separarse nuevamente.

-Creo que es hora de despedirnos- Dijo Syaoran colocando una de sus manos en su mejía.

-…- Sakura no contestaba, en verdad se sentía triste, y, debía admitirlo, un tanto molesta.

-Sakura, mírame- Dijo nuevamente tomando su barbilla y haciendo que lo viera a los ojos. –Sakura, se que estas triste porque nuevamente nos debemos separar, sabes que yo me siento igual, trate de convencer a mi madre, pero ella se negó- Sakura nuevamente bajo la mirada. –Vamos Sakura, te prometí, y te lo repito, esto no es para siempre, dentro de poco nos volveremos a encontrar, además, siempre podremos seguir comunicados.-Dijo tratando de animar a la joven.

Tomando valor, Sakura alzo su mirada hacia él. –Sabes que no será lo mismo- Dijo mientras una pequeña lagrima se discurría por su rostro. –Te amo demasiado, y no quiero dejarte ir nuevamente- Finalizo abrazándolo.

-Yo también te amo Sakura- Devolviéndole el abrazo. –Pero debo irme, por favor, prométeme que no te sentirás mal, ni triste, prométeme que siempre recordaras cuanto te amo.

-Lo hare Syaoran, yo siempre te esperare- Contesto.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Esas eran las últimas palabras que había intercambiado con el frente a frente. Tal y como él le prometió, siguieron comunicándose a través de cartas, y algunas llamadas telefónicas, sin embargo, esto no le bastaba a Sakura, él quería verlo, necesitaba hablar con él en vivo, las cartas son lindas, pero no hay nada comprado como estar junto a él.

Además, habían pasado ya dos meses desde que recibió la última carta de su parte. Ella había intentado escribirle, llamarle, pero no recibía respuesta alguna, por lo tanto, las dudas empezaban a apoderarse de ella.

¿Qué podría estar pasando?, ¿Por qué Syaoran no respondía ninguna de sus cartas?, ¿Acaso él la estaba empezando a olvidar?, o ¿Ya la había olvidado? Todas estas preguntas llenaban la cabeza de la joven, quien obviamente se sentía muy mal y triste al respecto.

Con todos estos pensamientos invadiéndole la mente, decidió irse a acostar, esperando poder verlo tan siquiera en sus sueños, poder besarlo, como ella había deseado en tanto tiempo, aunque sea en sueños…

* * *

Lo se, capitulo corto. Les prometo mejorar para el siguiente, espero les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus Reviews!

** .**


	2. Chapter 2

¿**Aun ****Existe Amor?**

Bueno pues, aqui estoy denuevo con otro capitulo para esta historia!, Agradezco a quienes la leen y la siguen! En realidad significa mucho para mi. Sin mas, aca esta el nuevo capitulo.

**Disclaimer:** Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, pertenece a sus grandes creadoras, la CLAMP.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Buscando Respuestas.**

Amanecía en la apacible ciudad de Tomoeda. Una linda joven aun dormía apaciblemente en su habitación, aun cansada por el día anterior, en el cual tuvo que atender muchos asuntos pendientes de su escuela, aparte de al regresar a casa, seguirse atormentando con la idea de que su amado se había olvidado de ella.

De repente, una molesta vocecilla intentaba despertar a la joven durmiente.

-Sakurita, ha llegado la hora de que despiertes- Decía muy animado Keroberos, el guardián de las cartas y representación del sol. –Hoy es sábado y no hay nadie en casa, así que será mejor que te levantes a preparar el desayuno- Repitió mientras con esfuerzo movía la sábana que cubría a la joven.

-Bu… Buenos días Kero- Decía la joven mientras se frotaba los ojos y daba un pequeño bostezo.

-Sí, sí, muy buenos días a ti también… ¡Tengo Hambre!- Exclamaba el muñequito.

-Ya basta Kero, o no te voy a preparar nada- Le respondió claramente irritada.

-Hmmm, ya, lo siento.- Dijo un Kero apenado.

Sakura se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina, al fin y al cabo, no tenía por qué seguirse preocupando por Syaoran, no había nada que le arruinara este día, su mejor amiga, Tomoyo, regresaba de un viaje con su madre, y realmente que necesitaba hablar con ella. Así que se dispuso que desayunar y hacer sus oficios diarios.

Una vez los finalizo, y la casa quedo prácticamente impecable, el teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Diga, Habla Kinomoto-

-¡Sakurita!-

-Ho… ¡Hola Tomoyo!- Exclamo animadamente.

-Sakura, solo llamaba para comentarte que ya ¡estoy en casa!, y nada me haría más feliz que me vinieras a ver, aquí nos ponemos al día, debo colgar, ¡nos vemos luego!

-Ehhh… Claro Tomoyo, enseguida llego, Nos vemos-

-Adiós- Finalizo la amatista, colgando el teléfono.

-¡Siii! ¡Tomoyo regreso!, será mejor que de prisa y me aliste- Decía mientras corría animadamente a su cuarto para poder cambiarse de ropa.

Una vez estuvo lista, se despidió de Kero, y se puso en marcha hacia la casa de Tomoyo, ya que estaba muy ansiosa de hablar con ella.

_Luego de un Rato…_

Llego a la Mansión Daidouji.

-Buenos Dias- Dirigiendose al portero.

-Buen Dia, la Señorita Daidouji le espera, adelante por favor.- Contesto amablemente. La llevo a una gran sala. –Tome asiento, la Señorita bajara en un momento-. Y se retiró.

Ni cinco minutos pasaron hasta que Tomoyo bajó por las escaleras principales corriendo, directamente a abrazar a su mejor amiga.

-¡Sakurita!- Dijo muy emocionada.

-¡Tommy!- Devolviéndole el saludo.

-¡Estaba muy ansiosa de verte!-

-¿Enserio?, yo también- Contesto la esmeralda con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sii!, pero antes que nada, lo más importante- La tomo de las manos. -¡¿Qué sucedió?!- Pregunto inquisitivamente.

-¿Qué sucedió de que Tomoyo?... No entiendo…- Contesto un tanto confundida.

-Hay, ¡Vamos!, ¡me refiero a que si pudiste comunicarte con el joven Syaoran!- Dijo la amatista.

-Ahh… eso…-Contesto una Sakura muy desanimada.-No, no he podido hablar con el Tomoyo, hace dos meses, ni siquiera sé si aún tenemos una relación… Probablemente y ya se olvidó de mi…- Finalizó cabizbaja.

-Cuanto lo siento Sakura… Pero no debes pensar así, seguramente el joven Syaoran tiene problemas…-

-¡Problemas más importantes que su novia!- La interrumpió.

-Me refiero a que tiene muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, dudo mucho que él se haya olvidado de ti, yo estoy muy segura de los sentimientos que él tiene por ti Sakura.- Dijo dándole ánimo.

-Pero dudo mucho que no haya tenido ni un momento libre como para poder contestar una de las míseras cartas que le he enviado…- Contesto tristemente. –Cuanto desearía que el pudiera regresar, poder verlo, saludarlo… Besarlo…-

-Pero… Y ¿porque tiene que ser el quien regrese Sakura?-

-¿Ehh?... ¿A qué te refieres Tommy?- Pregunto curiosamente.

-Digo, ¿Por qué tiene que ser el quien tiene que venirte a visitar? ¿Por qué no vas tu a visitarlo?- Respondió.

-To… Tomoyo… Sabes que eso sería imposible… La última vez que fuimos a Hong Kong fue porque ganamos un concurso, que en realidad ¡ni siquiera gane!- Contestó.

-Lo sé, pero mi madre tiene muchos contactos en muchas partes del mundo, y Hong Kong es uno de ellos.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Q…Que?... No, no podría pedirle tal cosa a tu madre Tomoyo… Además, acaban de regresar de un viaje, y… ¿Salir de nuevo?...-

-No te preocupes por eso Sakurita, todo por mi mejor amiga, además, ¡yo ya me encargué de que mi madre nos consiga un viaje hacia allá, ahora solo falta hablar con tu padre para pedirle permiso!-

-¡¿Qué?!... Tomoyo… Yo… Muchas gracias- Dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

-No hay de que- Dijo con una gran sonrisa, correspondiendo su abrazo.

Tras haber vuelto a ver a su mejor amiga, y tras recibir tan grande noticia, Sakura se encontraba realmente muy feliz, aunque dentro de sí, aún había algo que la estaba molestando y que no la dejaba tranquila… Es cierto que Tomoyo podría tener razón… Pero… ¿y si no?, ¿Qué pasaría si Syaoran en realidad se hubiera olvidado de ella?

* * *

Bien, este capitulo es mas largo, pero un tanto aburrido, en el siguiente aparecera Syaoran! :o. Espero sus review!.


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Aun Existe Amor?**

He regresado, y les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, como prometí, el tan esperado aprecimiento de Syaoran, y el reencuentro (Si es que se le puede llamar asi). Sin mas, les dejo con el nuevo capítulo, y no olviden dejar su Review!.

**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, pertenece a sus grandes creadoras, las CLAMP.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Buscando Respuestas (II Parte)**

Anochecía en aquel enorme país, Hong Kong. Un joven de cabellos color café, y ojos color ámbar, meditaba apaciblemente en el balcón de su habitación. Mirando perdidamente hacia el horizonte, pensaba en aquella joven de ojos verdes que un tiempo atrás había robado su corazón.

-Sakura- Susurraba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que el regreso a su país, dejándola atrás, y, comunicándose ya sea por llamadas o cartas, mantenía a penas su relación. Pero todo cambio un par de meses atrás, desde el día en que recibió una terrible noticia de parte de su madre, y dejo de responder las cartas de su amada.

**Flash Back.**

El joven de los ojos ámbar se encontraba cenando cómodamente en su habitación. Esperaba ansiosamente la siguiente carta de Sakura y así poder comunicarse con ella. Sin embargo, nunca se imaginó que no podría corresponder más a los mensajes de ella.

-Joven Syaoran- Dijo Wei, su mayordomo, entrando a su habitación.-La Señora, su madre, desea verlo- Finalizo el señor.

-¿Uh?- Lo miro confundido.- ¿No puede esperar unos momentos?, Aun estoy cenando.- Respondió a su mayordomo.

-Me temo que no Joven Syaoran, ya que su madre ha solicitado su presencia inmediatamente en su habitación- Reafirmo el mayordomo. –Le ruego, se de prisa- Retirándose de la habitación.

"¿Y ahora qué será?", Decía para sus adentros mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de su madre, seguramente era algún tipo de encargo, o algún otro deber que imponerle, ya que casi siempre que hablaba con ella era precisamente para ello. Su madre, Lerán, no era precisamente aquella quien siempre estaba en casa al tanto de sus hijos, siempre tenía mucho que hacer y poco tiempo libre.

-¿Deseaba verme madre?- Comenzó el joven a hablar, entrando a la habitación.

-Ah, Xiao-lang, si, necesito hablarte de algo muy delicado- Dijo invitándolo a tomar asiento.

-¿Y de que se trata madre?- Pregunto un tanto confundido.

-Verás, Como mi único hijo varón, es tu responsabilidad en un futuro, convertirte en el líder del clan Li.- Empezó a narrar la mujer.

-Sí, lo sé- Dijo con cierto disgusto. -¿Qué hay con eso?

-Siendo ese tu deber, también debes de contar con una compañera a tu lado, la cual te ayude en tus deberes.- Continuó la mujer.

-¿Y?, Aun no entiendo, ¿Qué me quieres decir?- Intentando negar lo que su madre estaba a punto de decirle.

-Xiao-Lang… Te he arreglado un futuro compromiso con otra joven de tu edad, su nombre es Lin, y será tu futura esposa- Finalizó.

-¡¿Qué?!- Se apresuró el joven a contestar.- ¿Acaso está demente madre?

-¡Mas respeto jovencito, soy tu madre y me tienes que respetar!- Regañó la mujer.

-Pero… Pero…- El joven estaba realmente sorprendido.-Usted ya sabía acerca de mi relación con Sakura, sabe que la amo y nunca la cambiaría por otra chica por muy hermosa que fuera… ¿Por qué hizo esto?-

Su madre cerró sus ojos.-Si, Precisamente, estaba al tanto de tu relación con la Joven Kinomoto…- Sin embargo, es tu deber para con todos nosotros, y debes cumplirlo.  
Debes dar por terminada tu relación con la joven.- Continuó con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Esto en totalmente injusto madre!- Se apresuró a salir de la habitación, lanzando fuertemente la puerta tras de sí.

-Xiao… ¡Xiao-Lang!- Más no recibió respuesta alguna.

El joven corrió lo más lejos que pudo saliendo de su casa, aun no creía lo que su madre acababa de decirle. "Debes dar por terminada tu relación con la joven", las palabras de su madre aun resonaban en su cabeza. No había otra respuesta, era su madre, tenía que obedecerle, era su responsabilidad, esta vez, no tenía escapatoria.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Desde entonces, el joven había optado por romper la comunicación con Sakura, pensando que esa era la mejor manera de finalizar todo, la mejor manera de que ella se olvidara de él y continuara con su vida, al igual que él, aunque no quería, debía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, el no imaginó en ningún momento que la joven no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente.

Día y noche, él, al igual que ella, se desmoronaban pensando el uno en el otro. Recordando las últimas palabras que intercambiaron, y anhelando el día en que se pudieran volver a encontrar.

Desde que Syaoran conoció a quien en un futuro llegaría a ser su esposa, la trato con cierta frialdad. No es que la chica no fuera linda, en realidad, era hermosa. Tenía el cabello negro, liso, era un poco más baja que él, sus ojos eran celestes, muy lindos, tenía la piel clara y suave. La Chica con la que todo hombre soñaría. Más bien, era aquel sentimiento que lo atormentaba desde que había dejado de comunicarse con la joven.

-Supongo que debo dejar de pensar en eso- Se dijo a sí mismo.- Eso fue hace dos meses, seguro y ella ya se olvidó de mi…- Dijo agachando la mirada.

_Mientras tanto, en un avión dirigiéndose a Hong Kong._

Dos jóvenes y una mujer estaban sentadas en los asientos del avión. La mayor y la joven de los ojos color amatista dormían plácidamente, parecían un tanto cansadas. Sin embargo, la joven de pelo castaño y ojos verdes no podía dormir, aunque lo intentara. Estaba demasiado nerviosa de reencontrarse con Syaoran.

"No sé si esto sea lo correcto" Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. "No… Tengo que hacerlo…" Se animaba. "Syaoran… Pronto te veré"

Continuamente se atormentaba con esos pensamientos, sus ojos parecían un tanto quebrados, realmente ansiaba ver al muchacho, pero, ¿y si sus sospechas eran ciertas?, ¿Qué pasaría si Syaoran realmente ya no la amaba?

Durante todo el viaje, no dejo en pensar en lo que sucedería al llegar a Hong Kong. Tanto así, que ni cuenta se dio de cuando ya habían aterrizado.

-Bien, parece que llegamos- Decía Tomoyo mientras bostezaba.

-Aham…- Murmuraba una muy nerviosa Sakura.

-Sakura, ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto la amatista.

Sakura se limitó a asentir con su cabeza.

-Vamos, no estés así, en poco tiempo te encontraras con el joven Syaoran y te darás cuenta de que todo este tiempo fuiste una paranoica.- Trataba de aniñarla la joven de los ojos morados.

-Supongo…- Contestó la esmeralda.

Luego de esto las tres bajaron del avión, recogieron sus maletas, (Y todo lo que se hace en un avión, No lo puedo poner todo D:). Y rápidamente tomaron un Taxi que las llevó directamente al hotel en el cuál se hospedarían.

_Regresando con Syaoran._

La noche ya había hecho su total presencia. Él se encontraba dando un paseo, obligadamente, en los jardines de su mansión, junto a Lin, su futura esposa.

-Esto es muy lindo- Decía felizmente la joven Lin, tomándole la mano. –Enserio te agradezco que hayas organizado todo esto para mí, la cena, y luego este lindo paseo- Continuó.

-Si… Claro…- En realidad, Syaoran no había organizado nada de esto, más bien, intento huir un par de veces del plan de su madre, si éxito alguno. Y enserio moría de ganas de decírselo a Lin, Pero, al fin y al cabo, ella no tenía la culpa de que todo esto ocurriera.

_Syaoran POV. _

En realidad, esto no puede ser peor, aun no me creo que estoy paseando de la mano con mi futura esposa, la cual ni siquiera me gusta. Claro, la culpa de todo esto la tiene mi madre, pero aun así, enserio detesto estar en esta situación.

_Sakura POV._

Justo cuando nos instalamos en el hotel que sería como nuestro hogar por las próximas dos semanas, me dispuse a salir corriendo del lugar, dirigiéndome lo más pronto posible a la casa de Syaoran. La duda reinaba en mí, mas mi instinto me obliga a seguir adelante.

_Syaoran POV._

Esto es horrible, no podría ser peor, ya era malo que me tomara de la mano, ¿Y ahora?, ¡me abraza!, estoy llegando a mi limite, realmente estoy muy nervioso, aunque llevemos tiempo saliendo, aun no le había dado el primer beso, el primer y único beso que había dado en mi vida, se lo dí a Sakura, la chica a quien realmente amo… No puedo besar a otra.

_Sakura POV._

Visualicé la mansión Li, el portón parecía estar cerrado, y no había nadie cerca. Por lo que decidí acercarme a los jardines traseros y ver si había alguien en casa.

_Syaoran POV._

Esto no está bien, no, se está acercando a mi… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

_Sakura POV._

Esto es algo extraño, las luces están encendidas, pero aún no veo a nadie.

_Syaoran POV._

De acuerdo, tranquilízate Syaoran, solo cierra tus ojos, debes intentar olvidar a Sakura… Solo… Déjate llevar…

_Sakura POV._

¿Ese… Ese es Syaoran?, no podía creerlo, mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, corría hacia el rápidamente, después de todo este tiempo… Pero… ¿Qué sucede? Esta con algu…

_Syaoran POV._

Abrí los ojos mientras observaba con Lin posaba sus labios sobre los míos… Pero lo único que vi… Fue lo más doloroso en toda mi vida…

_Fin POV._

Syaoran, como por instinto empujo a Lin separándola bruscamente de sí.

-Sa… Sakura…- Decía con la voz quebrada.

"No… No puede ser posible… No" Pensaba la chica del cabello castaño mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban con lágrimas. Sin más que hacer, la esmeralda solo atinó a salir corriendo del lugar, las lágrimas se desbordaban de su rostro y ella seguía corriendo sin saber a dónde, solo corria mientras lloraba, su corazón había sido destruido…

-Sakura ¡Espera!- Grito el joven desesperadamente corriendo tras la chica esmeralda, sin embargo era tarde… La chica había desaparecido.

* * *

Bueno, aca esta el capítulo, lo se, tarde, pero es mejor tarde que nunca xD. El capitulo quedo mas largo, y supongo que menos aburrido que el anterior. ¿Que pasara con Sakura ahora que esta completamente destrozada?. Dejen sus Reviews.


End file.
